Cataloniaball (Spain)
Catalan Occitan Spanish|capital = Barcelonaball|religion = Catholicball Atheismball|enemies = Spainball Madridball Francoist Spainball Serbiaball Naziball Flag Stealers You Killed my People with a van! Plus you bombed my people!|nativename = Catalunyabola (Catalan) Catalonhabòla (Occitan) Cataluñabola (Spanish)|type = Latin |friends = Scotlandball Basqueball Galiciaball Andorraball Kosovoball Gibraltarball Occitaniaball Brittanyball Kurdistanball Irelandball Latviaball Venetoball Croatiaball Estoniaball (Helping at Cataloniaball's independence) Franceball|likes = Art Noveau, work, libraries, soccer, hockey, human towers, Saint George, dragons, ski and beach, republics, disturb the monarchy, Independence|intospace = Yes|status = Catalan government announced that 90% Catalans voted for independence, and a mass riot outbreak stormed the region. |government = Republic (or, at least, trying to be... work in progress)|hates = Spanish trains, bullfighting, monarchies, tourists that ignore my existence when they visit me and who say that I am a Spaniard|food = Mayo, butifarra sausage, pa amb tomàquet (bread with tomato)|gender = Male and female, both|founded = 988|bork = Feina feina! / Independence independence!|predecessor = County of Barcelonaball, Principality of Cataloniaball|notes = He can into mountain and sea in just one day}} Cataloniaball '(nickname: Caty) is an autonomous community and historical nation of Spainball. Cataloniaball is of want independence, but really wanting much! So much, that she is constantly asking for a referendum! Catalonia is home to Barcelonaball, famous for its excellent soccer team. Catalonia cannot maybe into independence because she wants to revenge 11/9/1714. She made an independence referendum on October 1, 2017, with 90% of voters supporting independence, with a turnout of 42.34%. The referendum itself ends up in Spanish police brutality against Catalan voters She will not forgive ISISball for running her dear Barcelonaball over on August 17, 2017. WHICH WAS WORST ATTACK IN HISTORY OF NOT INDEPENDENT CATALONIABALL! History Origins (600 B.C.-988 A.D.) Started as a happy 2ball she was raped by SPQRball during its fight against Carthageball, but they build Tarracoball, Barcinoball and many roads. When SPQRball died, she was raped by the Visigothball, which created a strange mixed german-roman kingdom, but because its capital was Toledoball, sometimes began into rebellion, a tradition that never losed. = Principality of Cataloniaball and Mediterranean expansion (988-1479) Umayyadball invaded the Iberian Peninsula in 711, and many Christianballs take refugee in the Pyrenees, expecting better times. So, Franksball, which she was stronk, conquered territory until the Llobregat river, included Barcelonaball, and created many counties, the most powerful of them was the County of Barcelonaball. In 988, this Countyball and the others, angry because West Franciaball ignored them when the Caliphate of Córdobaball attacked its cities, decided to break with her mother. Despite this, Franceball ignored this fact until 1258. So, Cataloniaball was born (more or less) and few years later she was married with its neighbourg, the Kingdom of Aragonball, creating toghether the Crown of Aragonball. Under the terms of the marriage, every stateball of the Crown remained independent from the other, and Cataloniaball, now as the Principality of Cataloniaball, discovered that feudalism and mediterranean trade were awesome things, and at the same time, she created a parliament before it was cool and mainstream. Feeling stronk, the Principality of Cataloniaball sent its navy to conquer most of the Mediterranean in the Aragonese king's name, conquering Valenciaball, Majorcaball, Sardiniaball and Sicilyball, and sending a group of terrible ''almogàvers to Greece which occupied Athensball. Meanwhile, in 1283, thanks to this parliament (the Catalan Courts), it developed a strange obsession for constitutions and for the ban to the king power, because simply SHE CAN. Barcelonaball was turn very rich. But the splendor finished when the Mongol Empireball, during one of this friendly travels across the stephes, made a present to Europe, the Black Death. Also, plages and earthquakakes made Cataloniaball less rich and, finally, in 1410 the last king of its native dinasty died. Maybe add a shitter man figurine into the Nativity scene wasn't a very good idea to God. Union with Castile and the Spanish Empire (1479-1714) In 1479, the Crown of Aragonball and the Crown of Castileball married and create the Spanish Empireball. The new agree was very similar of the Catalan-Aragonse marriage, every state remains politically independent with the same king, so Cataloniaball was very happy. She wasn't very interested when her cousin Castileball discovered America, because it had its Mediterranean trade, but the Ottoman Empireball attacked the coast, and Cataloniaball cannot more into trade. Also cannot into America, and turned more poor and angry, so it started to make many rebellions when discovered the trap: Castileball wanted to centralize the kingdoms of the Empire. This was the worst thing for this little ball. During the Catalan Revolt (1640-1652), adopted the name of Catalan Republicball. Expecting help from cousin Franceball, this ally was even more pro-centralization than her cousin Castilleball, and finally a tired Cataloniaball surrenders in 1652. When the things getting a bit better, the last king of the Spanish Habsburg died, and, without heirs, started an European war for the Spanish Throne. Cataloniaball, thinking that if she supports the Habsburg candidate instead of the Bourbon she will become into a modern parliamentary and proto-capitalist countryball like Englandball or her admired Dutch Republicball, joined the War with a little help of UK, but in the Utrecht pact, UKball betrayed Principality of Cataloniaball, and after that, the army of Principality of Cataloniaball had to fight the bourbons alone... Relations: Friends: * Scotlandball - Why can you into referendum and not me? Teach me master! * Basqueball - OMG!! Allies!! Allies!! Bro which also want to leave Spainball. He likes fueros very much. Has weird language. * Kosovoball - How you got independence without referendum? '''MASTER TEACH ME! * Kurdistanball - Friend in same struggle!! Catalans and Kurds are stand together for independence! * Andorra la Vellaball - The capital of my beautifull son. * Andorraball - My beautifull son. Neutral: * Franceball - I WANT MY ROUSILLION BACK !!!! AND RELEASE MY BROTHER!!!! But I continues to love you because you are my mother. * UKball - I really, really love your British humor, but... I were more democratic than you and I ALSO REMEMBER 11/9/1714! WE HAD A PACT, UKBALL, BUT YOU IGNORED ME DURING THE FALL OF BARCELONA, AND YOU LEFT ME AND I HAD TO FIGHT CASTILE AND FRANCE!!! But... well, errr... Monty Python are molt funny! Hehehehe...! PLEASE HELP ME! * Serbiaball - Why you support Spain to anschluss me? At least yuo callings EU y her out fora use of "double standards", which makes me cannot into independence, but Kosovo can. Enemies: * Spainball - I WANT TO BE AN INDEPENDENT REPUBLIC!!! DO YOU HEAR ME??? Wait. You won football? Screw that! Go Spainball YA! Maybe.... NO! GIB ME INDEPENDENCE REFERENDUM NOW!!!WORST DAD EVER!!! * ISISball - ¡YOU! ¡BLOODY! ¡ASSHOLE! YOU ALMOST KILLED MY Barcelona FILL ! I'LL KILL YOU ONE DAY! Gallery Catalonia new.png INDEPENDÉNCIA.png Katalonia wolna.png Dun worry be happy.jpg 1310148370001.png Independence.png IMaV1pv.png 7PFEp9E.png Sol8sKW.png wtB1Rxj.png Catalonia + Occitania.png Catalonia&Germany&France.png Siesta Time.png Portugal Suicide.png leonsproblem.png Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Wanted Independence Category:Countryballs Category:Kebab Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Regionball Category:Former kebab removers Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Spainball Category:Red Yellow Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Atheist Category:ISISball Haters Category:Future Countryballs Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Catalan Speaking Countryball Category:Catalan Spaking countryball Category:Iberia Category:Wine Category:Paella remover Category:Kebab Removers Category:ISIS Removers Category:Spanish Speaking Countryballs Category:Autonomous communityball images of Spainball Category:Wants Full Independence